


its a Mystery

by SailorYue



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Mystery was the most damaged from that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its a Mystery

I have made grave mistakes in the past. When you live to be over 600 they happen. But I don't think they've been as bad as the ones I made watching my current charges. 

I should start at the beginning when Vivi had found me. I was still young in my 6th hundredth years. My disguise, a puppy. I had tried being in my natural form, but humans this day and age over react to a fox having more than one tail. But I had begun to wonder when I would adopt a family to protect.

I was resting under a tree near a temple in Japan. A young child with hair a startling shade of blue. She seemed happy to find me, and took me to her home. When she showed me to her grandparents however, they were more than happy, they were pleased. They seemed to be able to tell what I actually was, despite my domestic disguise. The girl, Vivi, had adopted me and took me home to the States. 

She had taken me to meet with some friends of hers. I studied them quietly behind my glasses, to ensure they could be trustworthy. My duty was primarily to Vivi, and any sign of danger i would not hesitate to stop. 

One was tall, and had a very strong powerful aura. He gave off an energy of protection, and I could appreciate that. He was named Lewis.

"Cool dog, Vivi, where'd you get him?" He had asked.

"Found him in the woods behind my grandparent's temple over the summer. He seemed lost, so I decided to adopt him." 

The skinnier boy, who I had found was named Arthur, had responded, "I've never seen a dog with red coloring like that. Its almost like he has a lion's mane. What breed is he?" His aura came off very different. I hadn't seen an aura like it in centuries. It was loud. Vibrant, almost inviting trouble. I didn't like it, but the boy seemed completely unaware of his defect. But I still did not trust it. 

"I don't know. According to my grandmother, he's a very rare and very lucky breed tho. She seemed really happy that I had found him, and helped convince my parents to let me keep him. I named him Mystery for it."

"I have a question tho Viv," Lewis started. "Why is he wearing glasses?" 

Arthur jumped up with a grin, "Oh I know! I bet his insurance doesn't cover contacts!" He broke out giggling like a maniac. I would admit, it was a rather silly response, and the boy's laughter was infectious. Both Vivi and Lewis slapped their foreheads. 

"Oh Arthur!" Vivi shook her head. 

"Well I sure walked into that one, didn't I?" Lewis had half a grin on his face. Arthur nodded smiling widely. 

"To answer your question APPROPRIATELY, Lewis, he wears them because the florescent lights at my house seem to bother him. I think its because he lived in the forest behind my grandparents temple for so long, that the harsher indoor lights bother him. And besides, they make him look wise don't you think?" She didn't realize it, but the spectacles served 2 purposes: One was to protect my eyes, but they were a gift from her, in a way bound me to her in way of promise. That I can find and protect her from harm. 

\----

As time passed, I became the mascot of their paranormal group, "Mystery Skulls" which investigated hauntings and spooky happenings. Usually they were kids playing pranks, or general people causing issue for others. Occasionally there were actual ghosts, and I was right about Arthur. He had no clue that he was attracting the ghosts, but they always aimed for him. They were harmless for the most part. 

Till that night at the cave. That cave ruined us all. 

It started as a regular case. Mysterious disappearances, possible deaths. Spooky cave in the middle of a dying forest. I had gotten really bad vibes from the cave. There was something ominous from it, but i could not pinpoint the source. Arthur and Lewis had gone to the north path, and I followed Vivi to the south path. But I kept feeling drawn to the higher cave. Feeling certain that Vivi would be fine for a few minutes, and I made my way up to the area that Arthur and Lewis had gone. 

My hunch was correct. Something ominous was in the cave, and it had taken partial possession of Arthur, I could see his normal bright orange aura, tainted with a poisonous green. And it was spreading. Before I could react, he moved, pushing Lewis off the cliff. 

Time seemed to move slower. I acted quickly, transforming to my kitsune form and attacking the source of the taint, Arthur's left arm. I bit thru, his maniacal laughter turning to anguished screams. Beyond his screams I could hear Vivi's screams as well. I had torn into the taint throwing it aside. Arthur lay there bleeding, fear evident in his eyes, and something other, I couldn't tell at the time. His right hand trying to stop the bleeding. If something wasn't done about the wound, he would bleed out.

"Arthur, you need to calm down. And move your hand, unless you want it to be burnt." When he moved his hand, I quickly used fox fire to cauterize the wound. He had passed out in pain from it. The cave was silent, as I rushed back to where i left Vivi. I panicked when I found her lying unconscious, her torch on the ground extinguished. But I could tell she was alive. He aura seemed effected, a familiar pink aura surrounding her eyes and heart. I didn't understand what it meant till later when I discovered in a final act of love he Lewis had erased himself from her eyes. 

With both Vivi unconscious I had to use a form I seldom used, my human form. I picked her up gently in my arms and looked at the last thing she saw. What had made her scream in anguished. Lewis's body, peirced by the stalagmites. I said a quick prayer and sent fox fire to destroy the corpse. I had no idea when someone would be able to come to retrieve it, and I could not risk whatever spirit had taken over Arthur to take possession of Lewis. 

After I layer Vivi in the back seat of the van I went to retrieve Arthur, I was surprised to see him still conscious. "Arthur, you must rest. You've been thru enough tonight." He shook his head as if he didn't deserve rest. Not having any time for that, I placed a sleep enchantment on him. I dropped them off at the nearest hospital, where they might recover. At least physically, if not mentally.

\----------------

It was the mental trauma of that night that would take the longest to heal. Vivi had fragmented memory of the night. And none of Lewis. The doctors believe that she surpresses what happened, due to severe trauma. While I recognized it that her memories were locked away, and I had no idea if I could or even should unlock them. I feared that if I managed to undo the spell Lewis put on her, if she would become depressed. The way Arthur is about it is what brings this fear. She is strong, yes. But I've seen before what lost love can do. But still those nights, where she wakes up in tears from dreams forgotten, it brings temptation to show her WHY she cries in her dreams, only to cry when she forgets.

As for Arthur. Well his aura may never be the same. Death can tear the soul, moreso if the death is caused by your own hand. Arthur refuses to not blame himself, and doing so leaves the wound fresh. And part of that I blame myself. Foxfire does soul damage. Where I cauterized where I tore his arm off, is scar tissue on his aura. It seems to partially ward away weaker spirits, but unless he forgives himself, he may never heal in spirit. His arm a reminder to not make the same mistake twice.

For I see now my error in judgment. I should never have seen Lewis and Arthur a danger to Vivi. I should have seen them as part of her family. And Inari help anyone who dares to bring harm to them again.


End file.
